Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things
|catalogue number = VC1370 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes|re-released by =VCI |re-release date = }} Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things was released on 3rd October 1994 by Video Collection International. Episodes # The Beginning of Things - Mumfie is a special little elephant who lives all alone. One morning, Mumfie sets off to find an adventure and meets some new friends; Scarecrow and Pinkey, a piglet with wings. The three friends set off towards the seaside in search of an Island where they hope to find Pinkey's mother. # A Whale of Discovery - The mountain on the beach surprises Mumfie when it comes to life. Mumfie and his friends soon find out that there is more to Whale than meets the eye. Whale gives the three friends a ride to the Island where Pinkey's mother is being held prisoner. # Pinkey's Mysterious Island - The Island is a dark, dangerous place and despite a warning from the mysterious Black Cat, Mumfie continues to dance and sing and gets swept away on the wind, deep below the forest. Mumfie's spirits are soon lifted when he finds Pinkey's mother. # Definitely Danger - Mumfie is captured by Bristle, the keeper of the Rule Book, and is put to work dusting the wicked Secretary's strange bottle collection. While dusting, Mumfie makes a new friend, Napoleon Jones the raven and discovers the wonders of the Queen of Night's special jewel. Trivia * This is the first The Magic Adventure of Mumfie videos released in UK. Trailers # Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo # Britt Allcroft Presents # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Beginning of Things (1994) Opening (Rare 1995 release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1994 # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo # Britt Allcroft Presents # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Beginning of Things (1994) Opening (1996 Re-Release) # VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # VCI logo # Britt Allcroft Presents # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Beginning of Things (1994) Trailers and info Original 1994 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". Rare 1995 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". 1996 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Gallery Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One - The Beginning of Things (UK VHS 1994) Spine.png|Spine Mumfie-Part-1-The-Beginning-Of-_57.jpg|Back cover Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One - The Beginning of Things (UK VHS 1994) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Britt Allcroft Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Patrick Breen (Narrator)